


sunny side-up

by khattikeri



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khattikeri/pseuds/khattikeri
Summary: (Just as he savored the meal, he'd always savor the time he'd get with his boyfriend on quiet mornings like this.)
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	sunny side-up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written April 13, 2020. I won't be backlogging it on ao3's database; I'm just saying for posterity. There's minor additions and changes to what I originally wrote to improve clarity.
> 
> now that that's over with. soft oumota time babey

"Morning, 'Kichi," Momota moved his hand through Kokichi's wavy purple locks, stroking his boyfriend's head.

"Morning," Ouma giggled in reply, his hair splayed all around him on the bed as his eyes slowly fluttered open, head cocked to the side with a mischievous, sleepy smile. "Kiss me?"

Momota pinched him, unable to help himself from smiling at Ouma's delighted squeak as he leaned down to kiss the other boy.

"Nishishi..." Ouma licked his lip lazily as Momota came back up. "You really suck at kissing."

Momota quirked a brow up, the end of his lip tugging upward. "That so?"

"You're bad at it," Ouma insisted through the flush on his face. "So you gotta kiss me more to improve your skills."

"Sounds to me," Momota leaned down to kiss him once, "that you--" twice, "need to practice lying more." Three times. He then pulled Ouma up and held him by the back of his neck, pressing a deeper kiss to Ouma's mouth.

"If we both need to practice, we can't _possibly_ get up and do other work," Ouma lamented airily, still grinning. "This is way more important."

"Hey, at least get up for breakfast," Momota nudged him playfully. Ouma squirmed in the bedsheets.

"Nope!" he refused. "The only things I will be doing are lounging and kissing."

Momota stared at him. Then, he shrugged, bending down. "Alright, guess I got no choice, then--" Saying so, he picked Ouma up into a bridal carry, walking out of their bedroom to the kitchen.

He'd half-expected Ouma to protest or get embarrased, but there was no such reaction. Ouma only yawned, looping his thin, small arms around Momota's neck and pushing his face into the crook of it. "Kai-chan should carry me everywhere," he mumbled into Momota's skin.

_If I could, I would,_ Momota thought, heart swelling. 

Ouma tapped Momota's shoulder when they arrived; Momota let him down.

"So," Ouma said, letting out a small grunt as he stretched a bit. "Are we having the blood and tears of the innocent again?"

"Eggs," Momota said, taking two out of the fridge and setting them on the counter as he grabbed the frying pan. 

"Aw, boo. I hate eggs," Ouma pouted. He giggled, tugging on Momota's shirt sleeve and pulling him down for another sleepy kiss. "But that's a lie." 

"I know," Momota ruffled Ouma's hair, smiling softly. The gentle sunshine slowly poured through the slats of their apartment's blinds, brightening up the room with its light. The sizzle of the eggs perfectly matched that languid morning feeling. 

Ouma brought out two dishes, and Momota served the eggs onto them, bringing them back to the breakfast table. 

"Love you," Ouma murmured as he sat down to eat. "Not a lie."

"I love you too," Momota replied, beaming as if having gained more energy from those words alone.

(Just as he savored the meal, he'd always savor the time he'd get with his boyfriend on quiet mornings like this.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated~
> 
> For more danganronpa content, check out my tumblr and twitter (both also @khattikeri)


End file.
